Will You?
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Was formly known as Lips of an Angel. Third installment to the MarkPhoebe story. Follows BoY. Cowritten by GorgeousSmile. Mark wants to propose to Phoebe but what happens when Maureen gets in the way and almost ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Third installment of GorgeousSmile and I's Phoebe/Mark series. Except this time this ficcy is coauthored. We're taking turn with chappies and I'm leaving Maureen in her hands. She writes her better.  This follows Because of You. All canon couples mentioned. Title may change because titles are evil but since we both seem to like Lips of an Angel there you go. Plus the song fits the situation. Rated because of dirty mouths and because it's RENT. I still can't believe they rated that thing PG-13. LOL!

**Lips of an Angel: **

By: GorgeousSmile and LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: **

"I'll get it." Collins told Angel when a knock came to their door. He couldn't help but wonder who it would be. They weren't expecting any company today. When the teacher answered the door he smiled when he found the film maker behind it.

"Hey," Mark greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, what's up?" asked Collins.

"I need to talk to Angel about something… Mind if I come in?" the film maker asked.

"Boy, get your ass in here." Collins told him and let Mark in. "BABY!" Collins called out. "You got a visitor!"

"Is it my sister?" Angel called from their bedroom.

"Nope, it's Mark."

"Oh yay!" Angel bounced out of their room and embraced Mark.

Collins laughed. "Angel, let him go. He's starting to turn blue."

"So, blue looks good on Mark." Angel replied and parted from the film maker. "So, what's up?"

"Um… well…?" Mark began nervously.

Then Angel noticed something. "Where is my sister?"

"She's hanging out with Mimi today." Answered the film maker.

"God help NYC," said the teacher. "All hell breaks lose when those two get together."

"Phoebe is actually why I'm here today." Mark continued.

"Why?" Angel asked in concern. "Everything okay between you two?"

Mark smiled. "Couldn't be better… I just…" he started to rub his neck nervously.

Angel and Collins exchanged looks. They could see something was really bothering the film maker. "Boy, just spit it out already!" Collins demanded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just this was a lot easier in my mind."

"What is?" Collins asked.

"OMG!" Angel cried out happily. "YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY SISTER AREN'T YOU?!"

Mark blushed. He couldn't believe she figured it out so quickly. He turned to Collins. "She's good."

"I know."

"How did you know?" Mark asked.

"How could I not?" replied Angel. "I knew this was coming but why come to me?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay…" Mark answered. "I really wasn't sure who to ask."

"Old fashioned," smirked Angel. "I aspirate that Mark."

"It is okay right?" Mark asked.

"Duh," said Angel and pulled him into another hug. "Of course it's okay!"

"Honey, let go," Collins could see the boy was turning blue again.

"I can't help it!" squealed Angel. "I'm so happy! Does Phoebe know?" she unwillingly pulled away from him.

"No, and I want to keep it that way too." Mark said. "Please keep this quiet. I want this to be a surprise."

"No problem." Promised Collins.

"Absolutely." Agreed Angel.

Mark pointed a warning finger at the drag queen. "You're as bad as Maureen when it comes to keeping secrets."

"I promise!" she assured him. "Not a word."

"Okay, well, thank you." Mark said with a smile. "I need to get back. I don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"When do you plan on asking her?" asked Collins as he and Angel walked him to the door.

"On our anniversary." He answered.

"That's in a few days." Angel pointed out.

"Any idea on how you're going to do it?" Collins asked.

"Not a clue." Answered Mark.

"Don't worry man, you'll think of something." The teacher assured him.

"I hope so." Mark said.

The three friends bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mark smiled as he walked home. He got his blessing from Angel now all he would need was a yes from Phoebe and he would be the happiest man in the world.

TBC…

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Very cheesy ending I know but I couldn't think of another way to end it. This is a revised copy of the original. Lost the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Giving you guys chapter two and three today for lack of updates.

Chapter Two:

"Will you marry me?"

The film maker was alone in the loft, and for once he was thankful for that. This gave him time to practice the one question that he's been dying to ask... "Will you marry me?" It just sounded so blah to him, and he didn't want it to be blah, he wanted it to be perfect. He tried one more time: "Will you marry me?"

Mark through his hands up with frustration. This was easier said then done. He stopped suddenly when he heard the familiar voices of Roger, Mimi, and Phoebe coming closer to the loft's door. The film maker dashed to his camer and started fiddling around with it, acting as casual as possible so no one would ask questions. When his roomies entered, he focused his camera on them.

"Zoom in on the prettiest ladies on Avenue A."

Mimi and Phoebe started to goof off infront of the camera. Then he turned to the rocker and added: "And the village idiot of Avenue A."

Roger flipped him off. Phoebe hit him playfully. "Stop being so mean Rog."

"It's because I care." he stated with a evil grin towards Mark.

"Oh yeah, I can feel the love." Mark said behind the camera.

"You'll feel it all right." replied Roger and went to lunge at the film maker.

"C'mon man, I have a camera and wear glasses!" Mark began to protest but that didn't help his cause.

"Mark that excuse is getting old." Roger told him. "It didn't work in grade school and it's not going to work now. Face it man, your ass is grass."

"Not if you can catch me first." challenged the film maker. Mark handed the camera over to Phoebe. "Guard this with your life." Then Mark started to run around the loft trying to get away from the rocker. Roger was close behind him.

Phoebe followed them about with the camera and couldn't help but laugh. Mimi started to announce the run like the races she saw on TV. "Mark is off to one Hell of a start. Roger is on his heels. Whoa! Cohen makes a smooth move around that coffee table. It looks like he could get away folks-"

CRASH!

Mark missed a small chair and he fell over it. Roger took his chance and jumped on him. "Or not." Mimi said. "That one has to hurt."

"Mark, are you okay?" Phoebe asked behind the camera.

"Oh yeah, just fine." he replied sarcastically. "I just tripped over this damn chair, and I got this ass hole on top of me."

Roger looked as though he was ready to through a punch. Mark readied himself and put his hands to block himself. He was taken off guard when Roger planted a big wet one on his lips. Phoebe's mouth dropped open. She zoomed in on the kiss. "What the Hell just happened?" Phoebe asked Mimi but the dancer was too busy dying on the floor from laughter.

Mark got pissed and through the rocker off of him and he landed on his ass. Roger joined Mimi in a fit of laughter. "When are you going to learn man?" Roger asked the film maker as Mark got to his feet and wiped the kiss away. "That really never gets old!"

"You so suck!" Mark retorted angerily as he went over to Phoebe. "Don't tell me you filmed that..."

"All of it." she answered between laughed. "And you wonder why people think you guys are invovled with each other."

"WE'RE NOT!"

Mimi got up. "No need to get defensive about it Marky."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Mark shouted at her.

"Oh come on, we're just kidding around with ya." Roger told him as he got up.

Mark took back his camera. "Whatever. I'm going out."

Before anyone could apologize, the film maker was gone. "I think we really pissed him off." Phoebe said worriedly.

"He'll get over it." Roger assured her. "He always does."

"I hope so." said Phoebe.

The film makaer was all ready out of the apartment building. He smiled to himself. This little accident was perfect. Now, he could go out and pick up Phoebe's ring that he's been secretly saving for. She was going to be really surprised, along with his friends. Just a couple more days, and then that was it. He thought of how he was going to ask and he came up with the idea of popping the question infront of their friends. He wanted them to be the witness for once instead of him, espically the drama queen herself: Maureen. She would know how it felt to have someone rip your heart out and dance all over it... Bayback was major bitch.

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): This was pretty much a fun/goof off chapter and I wanted to have some sort of an excuse to use my favorite lines from Avenue Q and you know a little Mark/Roger slashy goodiness never hurt anybody! LOL! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Reposted due to editing problems thanks to the libraries computers. Thanks to HarryPotterRentHead for pointing this problem out to me! Hopefully it's been fixed!

Chapter 3

Finally getting away from the loft, the filmmaker walked down the street, a cheesy grin plastered on his face as the though of him and Phoebe being married crossed his mind. After a couple more minutes Mark made a quick right, which led to a jewelry story filled with many things, but the only thing Mark needed was a ring, so he went straight for them.

"Can I help you today Sir?" A guy asked.

Mark looked up, the cheesy grin still on his face. "Uh yeah, I need an engagement ring. I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me and I want it to be really special."

"Follow me." The guy said, leading him across the store. "These are the most popular ones."

Mark took a good look, his eyes then catching the price. "Do you have any less expensive ones?"

The guy rolled his eyes, as he headed in another direction, quietly muttering. "And he say's he wants it to be special."

"Excuse me?" Mark asked towards the mumbling man.

"Nothing." He quickly replied.

Mark just shrugged it off, his eyes now watching as Maureen all of a sudden walked by the store, causing the filmmaker to duck and hide.

"These are our cheapest." The guy said, while turning around to see that Mark wasn't there. "Uh Sir?"

"Shhh!" Mark whispered with his finger over his lips. "I can't let her see me."

The guy spotted Mark, a confused look hitting his face. "Let who see you?"

"Marky?" Maureen's voice called out.

"Her!" Mark softly yelled.

The guy looked up to see Maureen waltz in the store, his gaze now falling back on Marks. "That your girlfriend?"

Before Mark had time to respond, the sight of Maureen's boots caused him to go silent.

"Mark?" Maureen asked with a small smirk. "Why are you in a jewelry story? Why are you in a jewelry store on the ground?"

Mark sighed as his eyes travel up the diva's legs, past her exposed stomach, finally landing on her eyes, where her eyebrows were knitted together with confusion, and her face full of excitement.

"Just looking around." Mark answered as he picked himself up off the ground.

Maureen snorted and took in the store. "For jewelry?" Her jaw then dropped open, her hand now covering her mouth. "Oh my God are you going to?"

Mark took in a ragged breath, kind of disappointed Maureen found out about his idea to propose to Phoebe. "Well you see I…"

Maureen then pulled him into a hug before he had the chance to say anything. "I can't believe you are going to buy me a birthday present! I mean after everything I did to you!"

Mark was caught off guard by the remark, he knew Maureen was kind of slow when it came to figuring out things, but he didn't think she was that slow. "Uh Maureen…"

"Wow Buzz Line must pay you a lot." Maureen smiled as she took in her surroundings.

"Maureen I'm not buying anything…besides your birthday isn't for another four months." Mark answered, causing that pout to spread across his ex-girlfriends lips. "Please don't pout…"

"Well why are you in here then?" Maureen asked, her eyes now landing on wedding rings. "You're going to ask Phoebe to marry you aren't you?"

"What?" Mark asked, a small laugh coming from the back of his throat. "No…"

"So you're just standing in here, looking around at rings for no reason?" Maureen asked her happy smile, now turning into a look of questioning.

Mark shrugged. "Well…I might be getting some idea's."

Maureen nodded, a surge of disappointment hitting her. "When?"

"I don't know." Mark answered. "But please don't say anything! I want it to be a secret."

Maureen's eye fell on the rings. "I wont."

"Promise me Maureen." Mark said. "I know how you get with secrets."

"I wont!" Maureen said firmly. "I know how to keep a secret, I got away with cheating on you didn't I?"

Mark's head shot up, a shot of hurt running through his body. "Whoa where did that come from?"

Maureen didn't answer, her finger now drawing circles on the top of a glass case. "I think it's to early."

"What?" Mark asked the once chipper drama queen, who was now moody and bitchy.

Maureen's eye met his, her face covered with seriousness. "I think it's to early. I mean you and Phoebe have only been dating for what? A couple months, don't you think you're moving a little to fast?"

"No." Mark answered right away. "Why do you care anyway? You moved in with Joanne while you were still dating me."

"Don't bring up the past Mark." Maureen bitterly shot back.

"But it's okay when you do it?" Mark fired right back.

"Whatever." Maureen stated as she headed for the door. "Don't come crying to me when she shoots you down. That's what's going to happen, and you know it."

Before Mark could reply Maureen was out the door, leaving Mark standing in the store confused, with thoughts of worry now filling his head.

The jewelry worker walked back over to Mark, a weak smile on his face. "So are you going to purchase a ring today?"

Mark glared at him and began walking away. "I have to go."

TBC...  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mark took a detour from the jewelry store to the park. The film maker thought that some filming would calm him down and help him feel better but it didn't. Mark found a bench and took a seat. He was so confident about asking Phoebe to marry him but now after the diva's and his spat, doubt started to wash over him. Was it to soon? Would she turn him down? Mark covered his face with his hands. Why did Maureen have to be such a bitch?

It was growing late, and at the loft, the rocker, dancer, and writer were getting worried. "Thats it." Phoebe declared. "I'm going to go look for him." But before she could go anywhere, the film maker returned. "Mark!" she cried happily and through her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah man, we were getting worried." Roger told him.

"Pheebs was about to go hunting for you." added Mimi.

"I'm fine." he lied.

Phoebe noticed. The poor boy looked like shit. He couldn't possibly be that angry at them. No, it was something else. She could see it in his eyes. "Mark, what is it?" she asked him.

"Look, we're really sorry about the whole thing." Mimi replied before Mark could answer. "We were just goofing around. We could always erase the footage."

Mark gave them a small smile. That little accident was the least of his worries now. Besides, he was never really angry with them in the first place. He was just pretending then, but now he was really ticked off and the worst part he couldn't tell them why. It would ruin everything. "Guys, it's ok." Mark told them.

"There's something else though." Phoebe pointed out.

The film maker turned to the dancer and rocker. "Could you guys excuse for a second?" he asked them and he lead Phoebe to their room.

"Thats so not fair." whined Roger. "We always miss the good stuff."

Mark closed the door behind them and he lead her to the bed so the two could sit down. "You trust me don't you?"

That question caught her off guard. Trust was never an issue. Why bring this up now? "Have you been smoking some of Collins stuff again?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he answered.

"Then why ask such a stupid question?" she asked.

"I just need to know Pheebs, do you trust me?"

The writer caught the film maker's eyes and saw all the seriousness that lay beyond them. She answered him: "With all my heart." She then kissed him.

When they parted, Phoebe asked: "Tell me, does this have anything to do with Maureen?"

Damn how did she know?

"You get like this when it concerns the diva."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for, it's completely understandable." she told him.

Phoebe knew of their past and it didn't bother her. She trusted her friends. However, it still ticked her off every now and then that Maureen cheated on him with Joanne. Why do that to such a great guy like Mark?

"I... I just worry sometimes..." Mark confessed.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you," they had gone over this so many times it wasn't even funny but the film maker was a worry wart. "You're not Maureen, or Josh for that matter."

"I just don't want to hurt you." replied Mark.

Phoebe smiled at him. "And thats why you won't because I know you love me."

That much was true. Maureen had filled him with such doubt and thanks to Phoebe that doubt was gone.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Okay, this chappie was by me. I don't like it much but I wanted Mark/Pheebs to have this convo. It worked out better in my mind and it turns out these library computers won't let me type real bad curse words like the f one or GD so it's like crap... Hope I can get my computer fixed at home. This bites. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Since lack of updates, giving you guys more chappies.

Chapter 5

"So when is everyone supposed to get here?" Roger asked while coming out of his room, to find Mark tickling Phoebe.

"Mark stop!" Phoebe giggled, trying to grab the invading hands.

Mark shook his head. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you!"

"Hear this." Roger stated with a sly grin. "Maybe you two should get a room."

Mark's hands stopped when he heard the rocker's voice, "You and Mimi have done way worse on this couch."

Roger shrugged, walking pass the two and into the kitchen. "But that's Mimi and I, it's different when its you two."

Finally catching her breath from being tickled, Phoebe sat up her focus on Roger. "What makes us any different?"

"Mimi and I are a cuter couple." Roger teased.

"I don't know about that." Phoebe said giving Mark a peck on the cheek. "Mark is pretty cute."

Mark smiled at the comment, his lips now coming in contact with Phoebe's. "You are too."

"Okay you two really need to get a room now." Roger stated, just as Mimi came walking in the door. "Thank God, Mimi I think we need to show these two who the cuter couple is."

Mimi glanced at a kissing Mark and Phoebe, a small smirk hitting her face, before she wrapped her arms around Roger's neck, bringing him into a kiss.

A couple minutes later, Angel, Collins, Joanne, and Maureen all entered the loft.

"Ooo Make out session, lets join!" Angel grinned, while wrapping her arms around Collins.

Collins didn't fight it, when Angel's lips connected with his own.

"I thought we came here to eat, not to eat each other's faces." Joanne stated.

"Way to make it sound romantic Jo." Roger said after pulling away from Mimi.

"I try." The lawyer smiled.

Everyone exchanged hugs, but when it was time for Maureen to hug Phoebe, she simply blew her off, and headed for the living room where everyone was starting to gather.

"You know what I love?" Roger asked.

"Do we care?" Maureen shot out.

Joanne took hold of Maureen's hand, her way of calming her down a bit. The lawyer didn't know why, but ever since yesterday, Maureen had been overly bitchy, and moody.

"Anyways." Roger shot her a glare. "I love how we don't pay Benny the rent, but we do pay for food to have a get together."

"That's different." Collins began. "It's food we are paying for, a food is a must."

"Plus spending time with each other adds a bonus." Angel smiled. 

"Depending on who it's with." Maureen muttered.

"What's that sweetie?" Angel asked the mumbling Maureen.

Maureen placed a fake smile on her face. "Nothing, so when is dinner?" 

Once dinner was prepared, everyone sat around a big table eating. Maureen had her eyes on Mark and Phoebe the whole entire time, watching as they would kiss each other every now and then, the sight of it making her feel something weird inside.

"Honeybear?" Joanne whispered into Maureen's ear, when she noticed a displeased look was plastered on the diva's face. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Maureen said her gaze now falling on Joanne. "Nothing at all." 

"You look a little out of it." Joanne said. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Just fine." Maureen answered.

After dinner was done, everyone helped clean up. When Maureen noticed Phoebe was alone in the kitchen, she smiled to herself, and waltzed over to have a chat with her.

"Hey Pheebs." Maureen said with a bright smile.

"Hey Mo." Phoebe smiled back.

Maureen leaned against the counter, her eyes watching as Phoebe dried some dishes. "So…you and Mark eh?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yup, I do love him."

Maureen's face fell a bit, her eyes then landed on Phoebe's. "Is he still paying attention to you?"

Phoebe put the last dish away, her attention totally on Maureen now. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you do know I dated him right?" Maureen asked. "We had a pretty good relationship in the past."

"Yes I know." Phoebe said.

"It was a pretty good relationship, until after about a year." Maureen stated. "Isn't that how long you two have been dating for?" 

"Just about." Phoebe answered. "Maureen where are you going with this?" 

"I just wanted to warn you, I mean sure Mark is a great guy, and a great boyfriend. But once he feels like he is set with you, and has you, he will cut down on all the kisses, cuddle less, and before you know it, you are fighting for his attention. Do you know who will win the fight in the end?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"His precious little camera." Maureen answered. "Marky loves it, he can't live with out it."

"Is that why you cheated on him?" Phoebe asked a bit harshly. "Because you couldn't stand the fact that you weren't getting attention every second of the day?"

Maureen's stomach fell at the question, she hated when people brought that up. She froze for a second a little shocked that Phoebe had the guts to talk to her like that, but the diva took in a deep breath and let it out. "You weren't friends with us in the past, you have no right to bring that up."

"But you have a right to cheat on Mark?" Phoebe asked feeling like she had to defend her boyfriend.

"I'm just trying warn you." Maureen said. "Mark isn't the greatest guy everyone makes him out to be. Don't be surprised when your relationship falls to shit in about another couple of months." 

With Maureen getting in her last word, she stormed into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Phoebe stood in the kitchen for a while; finally she headed out, quickly going to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Angel asked Maureen when she saw Phoebe walk into the bathroom with an upset look on her face.

"How the fuck should I know?" Maureen asked. "Mark is her fucking boyfriend, ask him."

"Maureen!" Joanne scolded. "Angel just asked you a simple question." 

"Whatever." Maureen said while standing up. "I don't feel good, I'm going home."

"Uh Mo maybe you should apologize to Angel first." Collins said a little bit upset, that his best friend was rude to his lover. 

Maureen however didn't say another word, as she opened the loft door and slammed it behind her.

"Okay…" Mimi said after a moment of silence. "Did we miss something?" 

Joanne slowly stood up, heading for the door. "Sorry about that you guys. I'm going to go calm her down. Angel you can expect a call from her tomorrow morning, she had no right to talk to you like that." 

"It's okay chica, I know she didn't mean it." Angel said with a smile. 

"Mark you better check on your girlfriend, Maureen was alone with her in the kitchen." Roger began. "And if she flipped out on Angel, who knows what she said to Phoebe."

Mark was on high alert after that, quickly heading for the bathroom. "Phoebe?" He knocked. "Are you alright?"

There was silence for a few minutes, until the door slowly opened, Mark disappearing inside.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Whoa!" Roger cried out when he saw Mark fly out of the bathroom.

SLAM!

"What the hell just happened?" the rocker asked as he helped his friend to his feet.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." answered Mark.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Roger said.

Angel and Collins exchanged looks. This wasn't good. Angel nodged Collins, telling him that this would be a good idea to get some fresh air. Collins took his cue. "C'mon man, lets you and me go out for some fresh air."

The look that Collins gave the film maker told him that he needed to talk to someone about the proposal. Collins could tell it was driving the poor boy crazy. Mark turned his attention from the teacher to the bathroom. "I would rather wait for Phoebe." replied Mark.

"It's okay sweetie, we got her." Angel assured him.

Mark sighed. "All right, just tell her I'll be back okay."

"We'll do." Angel replied and with that Collins and Mark left.

When they left, Angel stormed to the bathroom and pounded on the door, demanding to be let in. Phoebe didn't budge inside. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her sister. However, her sister wouldn't let up. "Girl, if you don't open this door right now, there's going to be a repeat of what happened in 6th grade!"

"What happened in 6th grade?" Mimi asked.

"Phoebe knows what I'm talking about." replied Angel. Whatever happened, it worked because Phoebe opened the door and dragged the drag queen in.

"And the cheese stands alone." Roger sang out when he noticed that he and Mimi were the only ones left.

"Something is going on." Mimi said. "Whatever it is, I just hope for Mark and Phoebe's sake it all works out..."

"This is killing you isn't it?" Collins said to Mark when they were a good block away from the loft.

"You have no idea." sighed the film maker. "The worst part is the diva found out."

"What?!" Collins asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Yesturday," he answered. "I was going to pick up a ring for Pheebs and she spotted me."

"What happened?"

Mark told them of their fight. Collins wasn't surprised. The drama queen was known for stunts like that, but something did surprise him... "It sounds like she's jealous."

Mark burst out laughing. "Maureen jealous? How many joints have you smoked today?"

"I'm serious." the teacher told him.

"Why would she be jealous of me and Phoebe?"

"Because you have something that she doesn't." answered Collins. "Trust and commintment."

"Unbelievable." Mark said.

"I know but don't let Maureen bother you. You know this will die down."

"I don't know..." Mark said. "You know how Maureen gets, and I'm wondering what she said to Phoebe..." he sighed with frustration. "She's interersted in the idea but after this I don't know if she'll say yes to me now." the film maker then told Collins of the conversation between him, Roger, Mimi, and Phoebe. It was the one where they talked about moving in not too long ago. Their had been taunting of a proposal and Phoebe seemed keen on the idea, but they never brought it up again.

"Are you still interested?" Collins asked him.

"Yes more than anything," answered Mark.

"Then there you go." he assured him. "C'mon,"

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Collins had taken Mark to a new jewerly store. "Can I help you gentlemen?" a sales clerk asked them.

"Yes, my boy here," Collins through an arm around Mark. "Needs an engagement for his girlfriend."

The sales clerk smiled. "Ah yes, follow me then."

The sales clerk took them to a nice selection of rings. Ones that were way over Mark's price range. "I can't afford these." he whispered to Collins. "Buzz Line doesn't pay this much."

"Don't worry about it." Collins assured him. "Just pick one will you."

"You're not going to buy me a ring for Phoebe." said Mark.

"Call it an early wedding present." smirked Collins.

"Fine, but I'm paying you back."

"You do and I'll have Angel kick your ass."

That was a scary thought. "Fine, fine." Mark said.

Collins laughed. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Mark picked a nice ring. Collins paid for it and the two left. "I just hope that Angel was able to talk to Phoebe."

Back at the loft Phoebe had come out of hiding. Angel had talked to her. The writer told her what Maureen had said. The drag queen was not happy at all. They would make an arrangement to go over to talk to the diva herself and get this all straightened out, and if someone's ass had to be kicked for it. Then so be it. No one talked to Angel's sister that way.

"We're home!" Collins shouted when he and Mark returned.

When Mark saw that Phoebe was out he quickly hid the ring in his pocket. Phoebe smiled when she saw Mark. She hestiantly walked over to the film maker. "I'm really sorry about throughing you out of the bathroom earlier."

"It's okay." Mark assured her. "Are you all right though?"

"I am now." she answered him.

The two embraced then and the group of friends surrounded them gave them all a great big "Aww,"

"You know thats getting really old." Mark said to them with a laugh.

"But you guys are so cute!" Mimi said.

"Hey, I still say we're the cutest couple!" protest Roger.

The group of friends laughed and it caused all the tension in the air to lift at least for now. No telling how much Hell would be raised when they would face Maureen. The writer would be ready this time though. She wouldn't let Maureen bother her. After all this time she would have her boyfriend and her sister on her side.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Maureen!" Joanne called out with anger, storming towards their master bedroom. 

"Go away!" Maureen shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" 

Joanne however was to mad to listen to her girlfriend's wishes, and opened the bedroom door to find Maureen lying on the bed with a pillow over her face.

Joanne roughly pulled the pillow from Maureen. "Why are you acting like this?"

Maureen didn't answer rolling over on her side, her back now facing Joanne. 

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Come on Maureen, you had no right to talk to Angel like that. Mimi also called they are all coming over. Mark and Angel are pretty upset with you, what did you say to Phoebe?" 

"Everything she needed to know." Maureen answered bitterly.

"Well you're going to apologize to Angel and Phoebe." Joanne ordered. 

"You're not my mother." Maureen shot out.

Joanne took a deep breath, she was about to yell at her stubborn girlfriend, but there was a knock on the door, so she quickly left the room to go answer it.

"Hi guys." Joanne said while opening the door for the others to walk in.

"Hey Jo!" Roger said heading right into the living room, talking a seat in front of the huge TV.

Mimi giggled while shaking her head, joining her boyfriend on the couch. 

"Where's Mo?" Mark asked while looking around.

Joanne sighed. "In the bedroom, she's pretty moody right now."

"Its okay, we'll go talk to her." Angel said while heading for the bedroom.

Joanne eyed Collins as the three disappeared in the master bedroom. "You think she'll talk?"

Collins shrugged. "It'll take some time, you know how Maureen gets." 

"Maureen?" Angel called out while walking into the room.

Maureen sighed over dramatically. "Leave!"

"Not before you say sorry." Mark said, his hand attaching to Phoebe's. 

"For what, I didn't do anything wrong." Maureen said.

"You made my sister cry." Angel answered.

Maureen sat up in bed, her back resting against the headboard, her eyes now focusing on the three in front of her.

"The only person I'm going to apologize to is Angel." Maureen then look towards Angel with a sincere look. "Angel I'm sorry I was so rude to you, I was in a bitchy mood, and I took it out on someone who didn't deserve it."

Phoebe eyed the diva. "And I deserved it?"

Maureen just shrugged.

"I accept your apology but I don't forgive you." Angel replied. "I'll only forgive you, after you apologize to my sister." 

"Why, it's not my fault she's a pussy, all I did was tell her the truth, and she started crying." Maureen harshly said.

"Maureen!" Mark shouted, pissed off she would say something like that in front of Phoebe.

Joanne ran in at the shout of her girlfriend's name, making sure everything was all right. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I did what you wanted pookie, I said sorry to Angel, now make everyone leave." Maureen answered.

"She said sorry to Angel, but she made things worse between us." Phoebe answered with anger in her voice.

"You'll get over it." Maureen said, her body now shrinking into the bed and under the covers.

"Maureen I will not have you talk to my sister like that." Angel said while rushing towards the bed. "Stop being so bitchy, and tell us what the hell is going on with you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Maureen said. "So leave!" 

"Okay Chica, if that's what you want…" Angel said, taking Phoebe by the hand, and pulling her out of the room, leaving Joanne and Mark with her.

Maureen sat up eyeing the two. "Leave!"

Joanne shook her head. "We're having a talk before we go to bed." With that the lawyer left the room.

Mark stood in front of the bed, shooting a death glare towards his ex-girlfriend.

A smile then grew on the drama queen's lips.

"I don't see what's so funny." Mark stated.

"I do." Maureen said crawling to the edge of the bed. "It's like our first time we had sex. I was in bed waiting for you, and you were to scared to get in."

Mark's face fell at he memory, his eyes now watching as Maureen sat up on her knees; their eyes now eye level. "You were shaking and scared." She said, her fingers now grazing he's collarbone, slowly sliding up his neck and to the back of his head. "Remember how good we were together?"

"Maureen no…I'm over you now, I'm in love with Phoebe." Mark breathed. 

Maureen leaned in, her lips inches away from Mark's. "I can make you forget about Phoebe."

"No." Mark said as he began to pull away, but Maureen pulled him back, now connecting their lips.

"Mark are you coming?" Phoebe called out, while walking into the bedroom, her eyes now landing on Mark and Maureen who were currently attached by the lips.

"What the hell is this!" Joanne shouted as she walked into the room. 

Mark quickly jolted out of the kiss, pushing Maureen away. "No, Phoebe I didn't..."

"You can't deny it Mark, I caught you. I knew you still had little feelings left for Maureen, but I didn't think it would come to this." Phoebe said.

Before Mark could say anything, Phoebe ran out of the apartment.

"Thanks a lot Maureen!" Mark said now eyeing her.

"What?" Maureen asked. "You can do so much better, and you can't say you didn't like it. You're still in love with me remember?"

"No I'm in love with Phoebe, I could never fall in love with you again." Mark said, and then he left the room, chasing after Phoebe. 

"Go get her tiger." Collins smirked, watching as the filmmaker dashed out of the room.

Maureen's attention went to Joanne, who had tears in her eyes. "Pookie?" 

"Don't pookie me, how could you!" Joanne shouted.

"I still love you, I was just trying to show Mark that he doesn't really love Phoebe." Maureen answered.

"Were you trying to tell yourself, that you're still in love with him too?" Joanne asked, the tears now escaping her eyes.

"No Joanne it's not like that…" Maureen said watching as her girlfriend stormed out of the room. "I Joanne…please come back." 

Mimi ran after Joanne, while Angel walked in the doorway. "You can't have both. You really need to get your emotions straighten out Mo, before you know it you wont have anybody."

"Come on lets go." Collins said his eyes falling on Maureen. "Man Mo, smoke some weed or something, you need to unwind."

With that said Collins, Angel, and Roger left. Mimi was the next to come in the doorway so she could talk to Maureen.

"Joanne wants to stay at my place tonight…" She quietly said. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"What why?" Maureen asked.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You kissed your ex-boyfriend, why do you think?" 

"Mimi…please make her stay…" Maureen said.

"I'm sorry Mo…she already left." Mimi said. "I'm leaving too. Maybe it's better this way, you'll have sometime to think things over."

Before Maureen could say anything, the dancer left, leaving Maureen alone and with her thoughts.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Joanne asked the writer when everyone returned to the loft.

"I should ask you the same." she said with a small laugh. "Man, maybe me and you should get together uh?"

The lawyer smiled. "That wouldn't be a bad idea. You are kind of cute, and not as bitchy as some people I know."

"Ouch," Roger replied. "That would be twice for Mark, a girl dumping him for another girl."

Mimi hit him. "I know, I know not helping." said the rocker. 

"Thats a good boy." teased Mim and pated his head.

"What are we going to do?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know..." Phoebe answered.

"Well, I know one thing your going to do." Angel said to her sister. 

"What?" 

"You're going to straighten this out with Mark."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, it's over..." she said. "I was so stupid to believe that he was a good guy... The right one." she added.

"I am."

All heads turned toward the loft's entrance. There stood the film maker. He looked like shit which Roger had no problem pointing out. He blocked Mimi's on coming hit. "HA! Missed me!" When his guard was down Meems got him the second time. "Oww..." 

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"What does it look like?" he asked. "I'm trying to apologize and get you back."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Come on Pheebs, you know that kiss was Maureen's fault. I don't love her anymore..."

"Could have fooled me." the writer retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Phoebe, please listen to me..." Mark pleaded.

"I've heard enough." Phoebe said. "Tomorrow I'm taking the first bus out of here and going back home."

Mark sighed with frustration. Damn you Maureen. Why did she have to mess everything up? He would fix this. He wouldn't lose Phoebe, not again. "Fine, but can I ask just one more thing... Maybe it would change your mind and show just how much I do love you."

Angel and Collins exchanged looks. They knew what he was going to ask and they prayed that it would work. These two were so cute. They couldn't call it quits now. The two had been through so much all ready... And they've come so far.

The writer watched as the film maker got down on one knee and fetched out a ring from his pocket. Phoebe wasn't the only one shocked. Joanne, Mimi, and Roger had no idea. "Whoa... Dude..." Roger said. 

"Can't you see that you're for me Pheebs?" Mark asked. "You're the one that I want to wake up next to every morning, the one I want to grow old with... Not Maureen. You." he said. "I know that kiss was probably the stupidest thing I ever did-"

"Well, not the stupidest." Roger added.

"SHUT UP ROGER!" everyone demanded.

"Go on Marky!" Angel urged the film maker to finish his proposal. He did:

"So, my question is: will you marry me?"

Tears started to spill from the writer's eyes. This was the last thing the writer expected. "Please?" Mark asked.

To say Phoebe was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the year. She's been down this road before. She's been hurt in more ways then one. The writer thought that Mark would be different that he wouldn't hurt her but he did… But she knew that the kiss was Maureen's fault. It was her style still that didn't make it less painful none the less. However, as she looked into Mark's eyes she found something there that she never saw in Josh's: love, and beyond that: forgiveness. He was hurting too. Could she really call it quits after everything they've been through, even more importantly that she still did love him, even when she said otherwise?

Mark held his breath. He lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again. The long silence was broken when Phoebe finally spoke up: "You do realize that you'll have to make this up to me for the rest of our lives right? I mean I so won't let you live this one down."

Mark's heart almost skipped a beat. Was this a yes? He wasn't so sure. "Will you then?"

Phoebe laughed and brought the film maker to his feet. "Yes… Yes I'll marry you!"

"Seriously?!" Mark asked happily, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Phoebe assured him by bringing her lips against his. It was soft and sweet but then turning into something much more, something Maureen could never live up to. There friends around them cheered them on.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Collins cried out but Mark and Phoebe couldn't hear them. They were lost in their kiss.

"It's about time." Mimi added but of course they couldn't hear her either.

Roger brought this sweet moment to an end when he punched the shit out of the film maker. "Oww, what the hell was that for?" Mark demanded.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Roger pouted. "I mean we're best friends, almost like brothers and not a single word!"

"He didn't tell anyone of us." Mimi corrected him.

Angel raised her hand. "We knew." She spoke of her and Collins. They all glared at her. "Hey, he came to me for permission."

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Mimi cried out.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this once as long as you let me be your best man." Said the rocker.

"Well, I was kind of hoping my brother would." Phoebe spoke up on Angel's behalf. He wasn't there when she married that asshole, which was probably a good thing, but she did want him there this go round.

"Girl, you know damn well I better be your matron of honor!" Angel cried out. "Let Roger be Mark's best man!"

Phoebe laughed. "So you want to be a girl at my wedding, okay."

"Great!" Roger cried out happily.

The bohos went about talking about the upcoming wedding. However, the lawyer remained silent. She was happy for her friends, she just wished that she was just as lucky. Joanne loved Maureen. She wished the diva could see that. What was wrong with her? Hopefully after some time Maureen would come to her sense, if worse came to worse Joanne would gladly beat them into her. That was one hell of an idea. But Maureen was stubborn it would take more than a good beating to get her to forgive and forget…

TBC…

**Author's Notes:** you honestly don't think I would have Phoebe run out on Mark did you? Hell no. They're going to get their happy ending don't worry. Now what of Maureen and Joanne? We're just going to have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for lack for updates. Got some personal stuff going on at home. Oh, and titled changed because I got bored with Lips of an Angel, and it seemed someone else had to same title, but don't worry GS is okay with the idea. She actually came up with that one!

Chapter 9

The next day everyone was gathered around the loft, celebrating for the second time, about Mark and Phoebe's engagement.

"What a nice day to be celebrating." Roger sarcastically said, his eyes peering outside the window, where there were dark clouds, accompanied by pouring rain.

Phoebe shrugged, her eyes landing on everyone. "At least we're all together."

Joanne's face fell a little bit at the comment, not everyone was there, they were still missing Maureen.

"So where are you guys going to get married?" Collins asked.

Mark eyed Phoebe. "We're not sure yet."

"How about the colors of you dresses?" Angel chimed in.

Phoebe giggled. "We just got engaged yesterday, I don't know any of this stuff yet."

"Sorry…you're my sister, I'm excited. I'm going to have a bother in-law!" Angel said.

"Again!" Roger added.

Mimi hit his arm. "Roger…"

"What…at least we know Phoebe will be with someone safe this time. Mark on the other hand…" Roger trailed.

Collins then started chuckling. "Yeah we might have to rescue Mark from an abusive Phoebe."

Angel nodded. "You should watch out Mark, I grew up with Phoebe she has a good right hook."

Phoebe laughed along, setting herself down in the filmmakers lap. "I would never hurt you."

Mark smiled. "Same here." He's face then fell. "Well never again will I hurt…I mean I'm sorry about…"

"Mark?" Phoebe began. "Shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." Mark said while leaning in.

"Don't they ever stop?" Roger asked, his arms encircling Mimi's waist. 

Just as Mark and Phoebe pulled away from their kiss, there was a loud pounding on the door. Everyone looked around at each other, before Roger walked over to answer it.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out once the door was open.

"Maureen?" Joanne questioned now standing up to face a drenched Maureen.

"I can't do it." Maureen cried.

Joanne walked closer. "Do what?"

Maureen wiped the wet hair out of her face. "I can't live with out you. I couldn't sleep last night because I felt this weird feeling inside of me…it was something I've never felt before…"

"Guilt?" Mimi offered.

Maureen nodded towards the dancer. "Yeah that could work." Her eyes then focused on Joanne. "All that kept going through my mind was how much I hurt you, and then I started crying, and I never cry! Joanne I'm so sorry, I'm a mess with out you, please forgive me…" 

Joanne stood silent for a moment, not taking her eyes off of Maureen. "I just want to know one thing…why did you kiss him?"

Maureen sighed, her eyes falling on everyone else, finally coming to a stop on Phoebe and Mark. "I was jealous…"

Maureen looked back towards Joanne. "I hated seeing Mark so happy, and in love. He was supposed to be in love with me still, but then Phoebe came and took his love away from me…and everything was different. I kissed him so he would forget about Phoebe, and start thinking about me again. I never really thought how that kiss would affect you, I never meant to hurt you Joanne…"

"But you were trying to hurt me?" Phoebe asked. "I thought you accepted me into your family?"

"I do…" Maureen said. "I guess on some level I still had a little bit of feelings left for Mark…so it pissed me off to see him so in love with you. You two make me sick."

"Amen." Roger stated.

Maureen then turned to Joanne. "But once I realized how much I hurt you, it made me see how much I love you too. I'm over it now, I just want to be loved by you, and only you."

Joanne couldn't help but melt at the words, she eyed Maureen to see if she was bullshitting her way through this fight, but she didn't see any signs of distrust, so she gathered the diva in her arms, pulling her close. "Your freezing."

Maureen smirked at the contact. "I did come running here in the freezing rain."

Everyone smiled at the couple Angel then spoke up. "You know chica, you're not only going to be loved by Joanne, but by all of us."

Maureen stayed in Joanne's warm embrace, and eyed Angel with a smile. 

"She's right." Mark added. "I may have found someone else, but I'll still love you like family."

"Thanks you guys." Maureen said. "I'm so sorry about how bitchy I've been. Angel I'm sorry again, and Phoebe…I understand if you hate me, but do know that I am one hundred percent sorry about the way I've been acting. I had no right talking to you like that, I'm happy it's you that Mark is with…"

"Thanks." Phoebe said while standing up. "I guess I forgive you."

Maureen smiled. "Want to hug it out?"

Phoebe returned the smile, before wrapping her arms around Maureen, the two friends now sharing a long hug.

"Okay give her back." Mark demanded while pulling Phoebe back down on his lap.

"Come on Maureen." Mimi began. "I'll lend you some dry clothes." 

Maureen looked up and fallowed the dancer into her room. Joanne sat down next to Mark and Phoebe. "Aw its good to have Maureen back isn't it?" 

Roger shrugged. "I don't know about that…we still haven't told her about them getting engaged…"

"Oh shit." Mark said. "How do you think she'll take it?"

"Lets hope good." Angel said while grabbing hold of Collins hand. 

Finally Mimi and Maureen walked out of the bedroom, Maureen dressed in dry clothes, now making her way over to Joanne.

"Pookie I'm still cold." Maureen whined, while cuddling up to Joanne. 

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen, pulling her close.

"So did you guys at least pick a date yet?" Mimi blurted, unaware that Maureen still didn't know.

Everyone went silent.

"Hello?" Mimi asked.

"Pick a date for what?" Maureen asked.

"Oh shit no one told her yet?" Mimi asked.

"Does this mean I get to slap you on the shoulder?" Roger asked.

Mimi eyed the rocker.

"Tell me what?" Maureen asked.

"Um…Phoebe and I…" Mark stuttered.

"We're engaged." Phoebe finished.

Everyone's eyes fell on Maureen, waiting for her reaction.

Maureen sat in silence her eye landing on the couple.

"Maureen are you okay?" Joanne asked.

"I guess there is only one thing to ask…" Maureen said with totally seriousness. "Can I perform at your wedding?"

Collins began chuckling. "We definitely have fun Maureen back." 

Everyone let out sighs of relief, happy the drama queen didn't blow up. 

Phoebe then eyed Mark, leaning in to whisper. "How do we tell her she can't?"

Mark smirked. "I have no idea…"

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter of this story. More Phoebe/Mark stories are sure to follow and GS and I all ready planning on coauthoring again. We're just waiting for a good idea. So be on the look out. And I'm not sure how long Mark/Phoebe were engaged before they tied the knot. GS never really discussed that so we'll just leave it up to you guys to figure that out.

Chapter 10:

December 24, 2007, 11:59PM Eastern Standard Time... One more minute until midnight, one more minute until Phoebe will become Mrs. Mark Cohen. Everyone was gathered at the church. Mark stood infront anixously waiting for Phoebe in his tux. Roger stood to his right. To his left stood the girls. They looked beautiful in their dresses. The church bells sounded off the hour and Phoebe came down the isle. She definatley stole the film maker's breath away. She looked just as gourous in her simple white gown that she bought at a ventage store then she would have in a fancy one. Since her parents weren't here, Collins escorted her down the isle.

"Who gives away this woman?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Collins said happily and gladly gave Phoebe away to Mark. 

The teacher exchanged a friendly hug before going next to Roger. The vows were exchanged and it was official, the two were finally married! Then it was time to party.

The Life Cafe was packed that night. Hell, even Benny and Allison came to congratulate the two. Of course they had to leave right away for business reasons but the bohos really didn't care either way. Once they left, Roger felt it was time for a toast. He tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. All heads turned to him. "To Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. May your life together be long, happy, and healthy!" Everyone raised their glasses to that.

"AMEN!" cried out Angel.

Mark and Phoebe smiled and exchanged a kiss. Their kiss was inturrupted by a second tapp of the glass. They all turned to Maureen. "Oh no," Mark teased. Phoebe nudged him playfull. God only knew what the diva had planned for this evening.

"I know you guys said I couldn't perform at your wedding but I felt it just had to be done!" Maureen declared. She got up on stage. "Roger get your ass up here and help me like you said you would!"

Mark and Phoebe glared at the rocker. He just smirked at them. "Call this payback for not telling me about the whole thing."

"You guys are really not going to let me live this down are you?" the film maker asked.

"No." they all said as Roger made his way up to join the drama queen. 

"This better not be no damn Musetta's Waltz!" Mark yelled up jokingly at his friend.

Roger playfully flicked the film maker off. "Very classly Rog." Joanne told him with a laugh.

"I try."

"Now, this song goes out to you two, one that I felt fit you guys perfectly." Maureen cued Roger to start playing so she could sing. A familiar tune filled the Cafe.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love..." Maureen sang out.

It caused her friends to laugh. Yup, that fit Mark and Phoebe all right. The Life was soon rocking out with Maureen to the classic Queen song. Mark and Phoebe got in the center and danced along. It was long until other couples joined them.

As everyone else around them danced, the lawyer smiled up and the diva. She, along with everyone else had no idea that she planned on popping the question to her. It was true they had tried once but failed but Joanne felt in her heart that this go round it would work. She thought of sharing it with the others but she didn't want to still Mark and Phoebe's thunder. This was after all their day, not her's. 

The song soon ended and Mark surprised Phoebe by dipping her. She smiled and Mark brought her back up. They applauded Maureen and Roger's musical efforts. The two took their bow. Then they jumped down off the stage to join the newly weds. "So, you're not going to kill me for this are you?" Roger asked Mark.

"No, at least not yet." the film maker said with a smirk. "Remeber I know where you sleep at night."

"Vise versa dude." Roger replied.

"All right you guys," Angel said happily. "It's time for you two to get going! HONEYMOON!"

Before they left, Phoebe through the boquet. Maureen caught it. Joanne couldn't help but laugh. She took that as a sign. Roger caught the Garter. Mark smiled. Roger and Mimi exchanged looks. Then quickly looked away. Marriage was something that crossed their minds every now and then rather they liked to admit it or not. Then the film maker and writer headed off, leaving their friends behind... They would be back in a weeks time. Roger wanted details but as far as he could tell Phoebe and Mark's lips were all ready sealed.

The next morning, Joanne awoke way before Maureen did, but that was nothing unusual. That was just rutein. The diva wouldn't wake up until noon anyway, which today Joanne was happy because she took today off to spend with her girlfriend. It would be a suprise to Maureen that was for sure. As carefully as she could, Joanne slipped a ring on her girlfriend's finger. Then slipped out of bed to make breakfast and wait for the diva's reaction.

As figured, Maureen didn't wake up until later that after noon. She went to the bathroom to fix herself when something sparkly caught her eye in the mirror. She glanced again and screamed in delight when she found the engagement ring.

In the kitchen Joanne smirked to herself. Then started to count down "3...2...1."

"PPPPPOOOKKKKKIIIIIEEEE!" she squealed and jumped into the lawyer's arms, almost knocking the poor girl over. She covered her with kisses.

Joanne laughed and pulled away. "I take that as a yes..."

"Duh!" answered Maureen.

"Will you let me do this properly please?" Joanne asked. "You asked the first time, it's my turn now."

Tears filled Maureen's eyes as the lawyer got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Maureen?"

"Even afte all I done?"

"Well, I figure after that little stunt you pulled with Mark and Phoebe, you really want commitment just as bad as do, even you deny it." Joanne replied. "I'm willing to give us another chance if you are."

Maureen brought Joanne to her feet and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they pulled apart, Joanne said: "Come on lets go tell everyone. They have no idea!" Joanne giggled.

"Couldn't we wait for Mark and Phoebe to get back. I want them to know too." Maureen replied.

"Don't worry honeybear, we'll tell them as soon as they get back." assured Joanne. "I just don't want to steal their thunder you know?"

"Then I get to steal you." Maureen lead Joanne into their bedroom and went about to commense their own celebrating. Then they would celebrate with their friends later.

FIN.

**Author's Notes:** You know GS would not let us break up MoJo. So this chapter is to her! And even best part: Mark is not alone. Hehehe. At least in our universe he's not.

**Shout out to:** GorgeousSmile again and she loves Idina and I love Anthony. So yeah… LOL! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!


End file.
